Katerina Petrova
Katerina Petrova besser bekannt als Katherine Pierce war eine Vampirin, in die sich die Brüder Damon und Stefan Salvatore verliebt hatten. Ihr Vater nahm sie damals bei sich auf, weil sie erzählte, sie habe ihre Familie im Feuer verloren. Katherine plante eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sich und die Brüder. Deshalb teilte sie ihr Blut mit beiden und verwandelte sie so zu Vampiren. Katherine soll bei einem Kirchenbrand ums Leben gekommen sein, doch das stimmte nicht, da George Lockwood ihr half zu flüchten und sie ihm dafür den Mondstein gab. Katherine flüchtete und ließ Stefan und Damon in dem Glauben, sie sei gestorben. 145 Jahre später kehrte sie nach Mystic Falls zurück. Katherine verwandelte Caroline Forbes in einen Vampir und benutzte Mason Lockwood bei der Suche nach einem Mondstein. Ihre wahre Absicht hinter diesen Dingen war, beide zum Brechen des Hybridenfluchs auszuhändigen, da sie seit 500 Jahren vor einem Urvampir namens Klaus floh, weil sie eine Doppelgängerin war und vor Klaus entkommen war. Nach Gefangennahme durch Klaus wurde sie schließlich entlassen und verschwand, nachdem sie Damon Klaus' Blut zur Heilung seines Werwolfbisses gegeben hatte. Schlussendlich half sie bei einem gescheiterten Versuch, Klaus zu töten, verschwand dann aber. Ihre momentanen Absichten sind ungeklärt. Katherine ist ein Mitglied der Petrova-Familie. Biografie 1492 Katherine wuchs in Bulgarien auf unter ihren richtigen Namen Katerina Petrova. Sie gebar 1490 eine uneheliche Tochter, was aber niemand wusste, weil die Geburt nicht in der Familienchronik eingetragen war. Katherines Vater nahm ihr ihre Tochter gleich nach der Geburt weg, niemand durfte davon erfahren, weil uneheliche Kinder damals eine Schande für die ganze Familie waren. Danach wurde sie nach England verbannt, wo sie schnell lernte, sich anzupassen. Klaus, ein Urvampir, und sein Bruder nahmen sie freundlich auf. Klaus wollte sie töten, um seinen Fluch endlich zu brechen. Ein anderer Vampir, Trevor, verhalf ihr auf Wunsch von Elijah zur Flucht. Sie flüchtete zu Rose, einer Vampirin. Sie gab Katherine ihr Blut, sie erhängte sich und trank das Blut der Quartiergeberin. Sie flüchtete und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass Klaus ihre gesamte Familie getötet hatte. Die Petrova-Blutlinie wurde aber bis Elena fortgesetzt, da Klaus nichts von Ihrer außerehelichen Tochter wusste und diese weiterlebte. 1864 thumb|Katherine und PearlSie gab sich im Jahr 1864 in Mystic Falls als eine Waise aus Atlanta aus, die ihre Eltern im Feuer verloren hatte. Giuseppe Salvatore nahm sie deshalb in seinem Haus auf. Katherine lebte dort ziemlich unbehelligt und schien mit dem jüngsten der beiden Salvatores Stefan eine Beziehung eingegangen zu sein. Damon kehrte aus dem Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg zurück und verliebte sich ebenfalls in die schöne Vampirin. Katherine ging auf sein Werben schnell ein und die beiden führten eine Affäre. Katherine schlief mit beiden und manipulierte sie, dass beide ihr Geheimnis behielten. Sie verliebten sich nicht aus freien Stücken in sie. Stefan und Damon wurden beide von ihr gebissen und sie teilte ihr Blut mit ihnen, sodass beide nach ihrem Tod in Vampire verwandelt werden würden, da sie mit beiden die Ewigkeit verbringen wolle. thumb|leftAls das Morden schließlich offensichtlich wurde, beabsichtigte Giuseppe Salvatore gemeinsam mit Jonathan Gilbert und anderen Mitgliedern des Gründerrats von Mystic Falls, etwas gegen das Vampir-Problem in der Stadt zu unternehmen. Er mischte seinem Sohn Stefan Eisenkraut in ein Getränk. Als Katherine am selben Abend Stefans Blut trank, wurde sie massiv geschwächt wodurch es den Stadtbewohnern gelang, sie zusammen mit anderen Vampiren, zu Verbrennung in einen Wagen zu sperren. Als Stefan und Damon ihr zur Hilfe eilten, um sie zu retten, wurden beide von ihrem Vater erschossen. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Katherine George Lockwood mit dem Mondstein bestochen hatte und dieser vor dem Feuertod rettete. Die anderen Vampire, die verbrannt werden sollten, wurden von Emily Bennett, Katherines damaliger Zoffe und Freundin, gerettet und in eine Gruft gesperrt.thumb|Katherine&George 1920 thumb|leftKatherine hielt 1920 Ausschau nach Stefan, als dieser mit Klaus und Rebekah unterwegs war. Katherine wollte Rebekahs Halskette, als diese auf der Flucht vor Mikael verlor, an sich nehmen, musste aber verschwinden, bevor Stefan sie sah und bevor sie die Kette nehmen konnte. Staffel Eins Katherine wollte, dass Isobel eine Erfindung von Jonathan Gilbert nach Mystic Falls brachte, um alle Gruftvampire zu töten. Obwohl sie früher befreundet waren, wollte sie diese aus dem Weg schaffen, damit diese sie nicht an Klaus weitergeben konnten und dieser nicht erfuhr, dass sie noch lebte. Sie kam zurück nach Mystic Falls und gab sich als Elena aus.thumb|Katherine versucht, Johhn zu töten. Damon küsste sie, weil er sie für Elena hielt. Jenna jedoch unterbrach sie dabei und bat Katherine herein. Als sie mit John in der Küche war, schnitt sie ihm den Finger mit seinem Ring ab, um ihn anschließend tödlich zu verletzten. Kurz danach kam die echte Elena nach Hause. Staffel Zwei In "Die Rückkehr" verängstigte sie Elena und die Salvatores wurden aufmerksam, dass sie wieder in der Stadt war. Bei Richard Lockwoods Abschied drohte sie auch Bonnie, doch diese blieb stark. Stefan erzählte, sie sei für ihn wiedergekommen und Damon gegenüber gab sie zu, dass sie ihn nie liebte und es immer Stefan sein wird. Später sieht man sie zu Caroline ins Krankenhaus gehen. Katherine erstickte sie mit einem Kissen, wohlwissend, dass diese Damons Blut im Kreislauf hatte. Davor sagte sie ihr, sie solle Damon und Stefan eine Nachricht übermitteln ("Das Spiel beginnt") und Caroline wurde zu einem Vampir. In "Reise in die Vergangenheit" erzählte sie Stefan, dass sie ihn noch immer liebt und dass sie damals von George Lockwood weggeführt wurde, bevor die Bewohner von Mystic Falls sie verbrennen konnten. Nachdem Stefan versucht hatte, sie mit Eisenkraut zu schwächen, offenbarte sie, dass sie eine Immunität dagegen entwickelt hatte. Als Elena kam, um nach Stefan zu sehen, traf sie zum ersten Mal ihren Doppelgänger. Sie verführte Mason Lockwood, einen Mondstein zu finden und ihn ihr zu bringen. Nachdem dieser von Damon getötet wurde, brauchte sie einen neuen Werwolf, den sie Klaus für ihre Freiheit übergeben könnte. thumbIn Maskenball trifft Katherine am morgan auf Caroline. Caroline tut als erstes so, als denke sie Katherien wäre Elena und auch Katherine tut so. Caroline will dan flüchten, doch Katherine hält sie auf. Katherine fragt, woran Caroline erkannt hat, dass sie Katherine und nicht Elena ist und Caroline erzählt ihr, dass sie weiß, dass Elena bei sich zu Hause ist. Katherine erzählt ihr, dass sie den anderen ausrichten soll, dass sie den Mondstein will, denn sonst zerfest sie die Stadt, bis es Blut regnet. Katherine kommt mit mit vielen Tüten, die Mrs. Flowers, der Besitzerin des Hauses in dem Katherine wohnt, trägt in ihr Zimmer ein. Katherine sagt ihr, wo sie die Tüten abstellen kann thumb|leftund dann geht Mrs. Flowes nachdem sie gesagt hatte, dass sie Katherine immer wieder gerne Hift. Katherine holt ein Kleid aus einer Tüte und man sieht von hinten, wie sich eine Frau anschleicht. Katherine merkt das auch und attakiert sie, die sagt nur, dass sie runterkommen soll und Katherine lässt sie los nachdem sie gesagt hatte "schleich dich nie an einen Vampir ran.". Die frau sagt nur "greif nie wieder eine Hexe an." und dann umarmen sie sich, man thumbmerkt, dass sie Freunde sind und die Frau sagt auch, dass sie Katherine mag und, dass sie nicht so tun soll, als wäre sie ihre Chefin. Dann erzählt Katherine, dass sie sie mit auf einen Maskenball begleiten wird. Später steht Katherine vor dem Spiegel und glättet ihre Haare um ihre "langweiige Doppelgängerin Elena" nachzuahmen. Lucy (so heißt die Hexe, Katherine hatte ihren Namen erwähnt) fragt, wieso sie sie braucht und Katherine sagt, thumb|leftdass sie bei dem Mondstein braucht. Lucy kapiert worum es Katherine geht: sie will den Fluch brechen. Katherine sagt, dass sie aber erstmal unterstüztung beim Mondstein holen braucht, weil sie nicht glaubt, dass Damon und Stefan ihr den Mondstein kampflos geben werden. Katherine und Lucy kommen auf der Party an. Während Lucy woanders hingeht trifft Katherine Matt, der sie für Elena hält. Katherine sagt ihm, dass er schick thumbaussieht. Matt ist verwirrt, weil sie gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht zu Party kommen wollte, doch Katherine/Elena sagt, dass sie sich entgehen hat. Katherine meint dann nochmal zu ihm "wirklich du siehtst schaf aus im Anzug. Ich würde zu gern...Okay", dann unterbricht sie sich und fragt Matt unnter manipulation, ob er weiß, was er zu tun hat. Matt sagt: "Ich mache Tyler Lockwood richtig betrunken. Ich fange einen Streit mit ihm an und prügel auf ihn ein bis er ausflippt." "Und dann?" "Ich höre nicht auf bis Tyler mich umringt." "Die siehtst echt heiß aus. Jetzt geh weg." "Danke." thumb|left( "Head Over Heels" – Digital Daggers ertönt im Hintergrund) Stefan geht auf der Party rum und sieht wie Katherine auf der Treppe lauft und guckt sie an. Dann ist sie plötzlich weg und hinter Stefan ertönt von Katherine: "Tanz mit mir." Doch Stefan sagt Nein. Katherine nimmt sich eine Erdbeere, sagt ihm: "Naschön, dann sag mir, wen ich töten soll" und beißt in die Erdbeere. Stefan bietet ihr dann einen Arm an und fordert sie damit zu einem Tanz auf. Sie thumbgehen zusammen auf die Tanzfläche und Katherine sagt, dass es eine wundervolle Nacht sei. "Wozu die Scharade" fragt Stefan sie dann. Katherine antwortet nicht und fragt ihn, wie es Jenna geht, "Das sie das überlebt hatte ich nicht erwartet. Sie hatte Glück im Unglück. Wie kann man sich denn nur selbst erstechen?". Stefan sagt ihr dann, dass er nicht will, das irgendjemand thumb|leftverlezt wird, Katherine meint, dass er ihr dann nur den Monstein geben muss. Stefan sagt ihr, dass er den Monstein nicht an sich hat und, dass sie schon mitgehen muss. Katherien sagt, sie hat eine bessere Idee, "du holst den Monstein und ich versuche in der Zwischenzeit niemanden zu töten". "Meine Version, oder du bekommst ihn nicht", meint Stefan daraufhin nur. Amiee kommt zu den beiden und sagt thumbStefan, dass sie Matt nirgendwo finden kann, dann erst sieht sie Elena und macht ihr viele komplimente, dass sie fantastisch aussieht. Katherine sagt, dass sie ihre Kette schön findet, aber, dass sie verdreht ist. Sie geht hinter sie und sorgt erstmal dafür, dass sie von der Taille abwärt gelähmt ist und bricht dann die Wirbelsäule, sodass sie tot ist. Sie geht dann nachdem sie zu Stefan gesagt hat: "Der Mondstein Stefan, Tick Tock." In der Folge "Katerina" wagte sich Elena in die Gruft und sprach mit Katherine über Klaus und ihre Vergangenheit. Katherine, erzählte, dass sie eine Tochter hatte und dass Klaus ihre ganze Familie getötet hatte. Sie warnte Elena auch, dass Klaus alle töten würde, die sie liebte. Am Ende der Folge wurde klar, dass sie ihre Familie sehr geliebt haben musste, da sie weinte, als sie sich das Petrova-Buch a nsah. In "Das Opfer" redeten Stefan und Damon mit Katherine und einigten sich, dass Bonnie den Gruftzauber aufheben würde, um den Mondstein zu bekommen. Bonnie verbrannte ein Foto von Katherine. Die Asche würde sie für einige Minuten betäuben, um den Mondstein zu nehmen und zu verschwinden. Jeremy nahm sich ein bisschen von der Asche und ging zur Gruft. Er blies ihr die Asche ins Gesicht, war aber zu langsam, um wieder aus der Gruft hinaus zu gehen. Katherine biss ihn mehrere Male. Als Stefan und Bonnie kamen, zeigte Katherine ihnen ihr neues "Spielzeug" und Bonnie begann mit dem Zauber. Nachdem Bonnie gescheitert war und Katherine Jeremy noch einmal beißen wollte, rannte Stefan in die Gruft und stieß Jeremy nach draußen. Stefan war mit Katherine eingeschlossen. In "Die Verwandlung" spielte Katherine mit Stefans Gedanken. Sie zog sich in seinem Traum aus und sagte, sie sollten das Beste aus ihrer Situation machen. Stefan wachte auf und befahl ihr, sich aus seinem Kopf raus zuhalten. Später stand Elijah am Grufteingang und sagte Stefan, seine Freilassung sei gewünscht. Auch Katherine versuchte hinaus zu gelangen, wurde aber von Elijah gestoppt und manipuliert, in der Gruft zu bleiben, bis er es sagte. In "Rache" wurde klar, dass John Gilbert noch immer mit Katherine und Isobel zusammenarbeitete und ihr versprach, sie aus der Gruft zu befreien. In "Heulende Wölfe" wurde nur Katherines Name genannt. Stevie, ein Werwolf aus Jules' Rudel, nannte sie "Kathy". thumb|leftIn Die Dinnerparty kommt Damon zu Katherine in die Gruft und gibt ihr eine Flasche mit Blut und neue Klamotten zum anziehen. Er sagt ihr, dass er Elijah töten will, doch Katherine sagt, dass das unmöglich ist und eine Selbstmordaktion wäre. Damon fragt sie, ob das auch der Fäll wäre mit einem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch und Katherine wird ängstlich, sie sagt, dass sie dann für immer in der Gruft festsizten würde, weil Elijah sie manipuliert hat dort drin zu bleiben. Damon ist das egal, durch ihre Reaktion hat er die Antwort bekommen. Katherine bittet ihn nochmal das nicht zu tun, sie würde ihn auch helfen, doch Damon geht dann. Am Abend kommt Damon zurück in die Salvatore Pension, Elijah wurde inzwischen getötet, und hört wie die Dusche an ist. Er denkt es ist Andie, wo thumber geglaubt hatte sie wäre weg. Er geht zur Dusche und die Person dreht sich um, aber es ist nicht Andie, sonder Katherine. Sie sagt: "Hallo Damon, hast du ein Handtuch?" Damon ist verwirrt (vielleicht dachte er am Anfang auch, dass es Elena ist) und fragt sie, wie sie aus der Gruft gekommen ist. Katherine verrät ihm, dass, wenn ein Ur-Vampir getötet wurde alle manipulationen an wirkung verlieren. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie dort geblieben ist um sie helfen und, dass sie nicht weg rennt. Dann fragt sie nochmal "Und, was ist mit dem Handtuch?" In "Der Hausgast" verwirrte sie die Brüder, indem sie sich als Elena ausgab. Sie überraschte außerdem die Astralprojektion von Luka, die den Dolch aus Elijah ziehen wollte. Damon verbrannte Luka schließlich. Auch, als Luka für Elena kam, dachte er, sie sei Elena. Sie biss ihn doch und er wurde schließlich von Stefan getötet. In "Geliebte Feindin" arbeitete Katherine mit Isobel zusammen, wurde aber von ihr hintergangen und wurde von Maddox ausgeschaltet. Sie erwachte schließlich, als Maddox und Greta Klaus in Alarics Körper projezierten. Klaus manipulierte Katherine in "Der letzte Tanz", ihr alles zu sagen, was sie wusste und dass sie sich selbst verletzen soll. Sie äußerte, dass der Dolch in Elijah steckte, sie aber nicht wüsste, ob Bonnie ihre Kräfte wieder habe. In der Folge "Klaus (Episode)" wird erzählt, wie Elijah und Klaus Katherine das erste Mal in England 1492 trafen. Elijah war in sie verliebt, gestand es ihr aber nicht. Später kamen Damon und Andie zu ihr, um ihr Eisenkraut zu geben. In "Der letzte Tag" manipulierte Klaus sie zu sagen, was sie getan hatte. Da sie Eisenkraut nahm, konnte sie lügen. Er manipulierte sie, dass sie ihre Kette abnehmen solle und sich ins Sonnenlicht stellen soll. Beinahe verbrannte sie gänzlich, aber Klaus stoppte es. Als Klaus wieder zurück kam, nachdem er Elena geholt hatte, kam Damon ins Haus. Er sagte ihm, er hätte das Ritual verhindert, doch Klaus hat Ersatz und überwältigte Damon. Katherine weckte ihn auf und sagte ihm, sie hätte Jenna anrufen müssen. Sie sagte auch, Klaus hätte Damon nicht genommen, da sein Blut wegen Tylers Biss unrein geworden ist. In "Das Ritual" sagte Katherine, sie musste Jenna anrufen, da Klaus sonst etwas mit dem Eisenkraut zu tun hätte. Außerdem zeigte sie sich ein wenig gekränkt, als Damon gehen wollte, ohne ihr einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. In "Auferstanden von den Toten" tauchte Katherine in einigen Flashbacks von Damon auf, der Elena mit ihr verwechselte. Sie wurde auch zur Demonstration verwendet, dass Klaus' Blut die Heilung für einen Werwolfsbiss sei. Außerdem manipulierte er sie, dass sie sein Blut zu Damon bringen sollte, nachdem Stefan genug Menschenblut getrunken hatte. Es wird klar, dass Klaus wusste, dass Katherine Eisenkraut intus hatte und sie nicht weit kommen werde. Nachdem Damon das Mittel getrunken hatte, verschwand sie mit den Worten "Es ist okay, beide zu lieben. Ich hab's gemacht". Staffel Drei left|250px|Katherine und Stefan in Chicago In Die dunklen Jahre informierte sie Damon darüber, dass Stefan mit Klaus in Chicago sei. Außerdem war sie in einem Flashback aus den 1920ern zu sehen. In Chicago sprach sie mit Stefan und befreite ihn später aus Glorias Folterung, indem sie diese erstach. Dann fragte sie ihn, ob er bei ihrem Plan mitwirken wolle, was er jedoch ablehnte. Sie schaffte es, Bonnie Esther's Talisman abzunehmen und ging damit zu Damon. Sie fuhren zusammen weg und Katherine offenbarte, dass sie Jeremy gekidnappt habe, da sie seine Verbindung zu Anna brauchte. Da sie die einzige ist, die ihnen etwas über Mikael (einen Vampir jagenden Vampir, der als einziger weiß, wie Klau zu töten ist) erzählen kann. Doch da Anna ihnen nicht helfen will, drohen sie damit Jeremy umzubringen. Da erzählt sie ihnen widerwillig, was sie über Mikael weiß. Katherine ging in Mikael's Gruft und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. right|250px|Katherine versucht, Mikael zum trinken zu bekommenIn Smells Like Teen Spirit versuchte Katherine Mikael zwei Tage lang mit Blut von Tieren oder Menschen zu füttern. Doch als er dann ein wenig Menschenblut getrunken hatte erzählt er ihr, dass er nur Blut von Untoten, also von Vampiren trinke, packt Katherine und trinkt ihr Blut, bis sie das Bewustsein verliert. left|250px|''Elena' stirbt.' In Die Homecoming-Party vereiltet sie den Plan, Klaus zu töten. Nachdem Klaus, der glaubte, sie sei Elena, offenbarte, seine Hybriden würden Damon töten, wenn er sterbe, ging sie zu Stefan und sagte ihm, er solle Damon daran hindern, Klaus zu töten. Sie tauchte wieder auf, als die von Mikael manipulierte Mindy sie zu ihm brachte und dieser damit drohte, sie zu töten, falls Klaus das Lockwood-Anwesen nicht verlasse. Mikael rammte ihr einen Dolch in den Rücken und sie s ackte zu Boden. Während Damon Klaus angriff, stand sie auf und warf right|250px Wolfs-Eisenhut und Eisenkrautgranaten auf die ankommenden Hybriden. Später verließ sie mit Stefan die Stadt. Sie rief Damon an und bedauerte, dass der Plan nicht funktionierte. Stefan gegenüber erklärte sie, dass Menschlichkeit die größte Schwäche der Vampire sei und sie auch Damon liebte, sodass sie ihn nicht sterben lassen konnte. Stefan sagte, er wolle seine Menschlichkeit zurück, nach all dem, was er für Klaus getan habe, doch Katherine überredete ihn, seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen und die Särge von den anderen Urvampire zu stehlen. Staffel Vier We All Go A Little Bit Mad Sometimes thumbIn We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes taucht Katherine in Elenas Halluzinationen auf und quält sie, und redet ihr ein, sie sei es nicht mehr wert zu leben. Außerdem sagt sie Elena, dass Stefan sie ebenso wie Katherine hassen wird, da sie genauso ein grausames Monster sei. Das macht Elena wütend. Schließlich kommt Stefan um sie zu retten, aber Elena halluziniert, dass er Connor wäre, attakiert ihn und rennt weg. Elena geht zu der Wickery Bridge, wo sie sich umbringen will. Auf ihrer einen Seite steht Connor, auf der anderen Kaherine. Katherine sagt ihr, dass sie nicht rückgängig machen könne, was sie getan hat (Das sie einen Menschen umgebracht hat) und dass sie ein Monster sei, das es verdient zu sterben. Dann verschwinden Connor und Katherine. Miranda Gilbert, Elenas Mutter, taucht auf. Sie rät Elena, sich umzubringen, da sie zwar stolz darauf sei, was ihre Tochter als Mensch geleistet hatte, Elena aber gestorben sei und auch tot sein sollte. Elena stimmt ihrer Mutter zu. Dann taucht Connor wieder auf und fragt Elena, ob sie bereit sei zu sterben, diese nickt und stellt sich dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen. Da taucht Damon auf und versucht Elena mit nach Hause zu nehmen, doch diese weigert sich, da bemerkt Damon, dass Elenas Tageslichtring weg ist. Er rennt zu ihr und will sie mit nach drinnen nehmen, doch Elena weicht aus. Die Sonne steigt langsam an den Himmel. Währenddessen schlägt Stefan einen von Klaus' Hybriden auf den Boden und Jeremy kommt und hackt ihm den Kopf ab. Jeremy wächst ein Tatoo am rechten Unterarm (zusätzlich zu dem schon vorhandenen Jägerzeichen auf seiner rechten Hand) Elena bekommt einen klaren Kopf und ihre Haluzinationen verschwinden, da steigt die Sonne ganz an den Himmel und ihre Haut fängt an zu verbrennen, Damon rennt auf sie zu und springt mit ihr in den Fluss, wo er ihren Tageslichtring wieder herausfischt. Down The Rabbit Hole thumbIn Down The Rabbit Hole kommt Katherine zurück und greift Elena an. Sie kommt in die Gruft rein und tauscht mit Elena die Klamotten um sich als sie auszugeben. Katherine kommt zu Silas Grab, wo sich Bonnie, Vaughn und Jeremy befinden. Als Katherine Vaughn töten will, warnt Jeremy sie, weil Vaughn ein Vampirjäger ist und sie dann Halluzinationen bekommen würde. Denn Jeremy denkt, dass Katherine Elena ist. Katherine knockt Vaughn aus. Jeremy möchte, dass "Elena" Bonnie, die im sterben liegt, ihr Blut gibt um sie zu heilen, aber "Elena" möchte, dass sie erst Silas aufwecken. Jeremy hält daran fest, dass sie als erstes Bonnie helfen sollen und Katherine wird ungeduldig und beißt Jeremy. Dann hält sie die Wunde an Silas Mund, der Jeremy an sich reißt und trinkt bis er Tod ist. Katherine holt sich inzwischen das Heilmittel und rennt weg. American Gothic thumb|leftIn American Gothic wird Katherine von Elena und Rebekah in einer kleinen Stadt gefunden, viele halten Elena für Katherine. Elena sucht, während Rebekah in einem Gabäude guckt, auf einem Parkplatz nach Katherine, jedoch hat Katherine sie bemerkt und greift sie an. Rebekah kann Elena retten in dem sie Katherine zurück stößt. Die drei sitzen anschließend zusammen in einem Diner. Elena und Rebekah wollen von Katherine erfahen, wo das Heilmittel ist. Katherine erfährt während des Gespräches dann, dass Elena ihre Menschlichkeit abgeschaltet hat, sie redet darüber, was wahrscheinlich nur eine Ablenkung ist, weil sie natürlich nicht sagen will, wo das Heilmittel ist. Sie will auch weg gehen, aber Rebekah hält sie auf indem sie ihr thumbeine Gabel in die Hand spießt. Rebekah will Katherine auch manipulieren, aber sie hat ja Eisenkraut im Blut, deswegen wirkt das nicht. Katherine gibt dann zu, dass sie von Klaus ihre Freiheit erkaufen will. Dann klaut Rebekah Katherine ihr Telefon und sie finden heraus, dass sie sich heute um 2 mit "em." freffen wird. Elena will dann Katherines Klamotten und sich als sie ausgeben, aber katherine weigert sich. Sie gibt ihr dann ihre Jacke, Schuhe und Schmuck (außer das Armband mit dem Lapislazuli). thumb|leftAls Katherine dann mit Rebekah alleine ist unterhalten sie sich ein bisschen und Rebekah sagt, dass sie es lustig finde die "Legende Katherine" zu sehen (sie spielt damit darauf an, dass Katherine jeden Mann um den Finger wickeln kann). Katherine wechselt das Thema und spricht sie auf das Heilmittel an und fragt sie auch, wieso sie das Heilmittel haben will. Katherine will dann (nachdem sie Rebekah "geärgert" hat) auch etwas von einem Kuchen (oder was das auch immer ist, was Rebekah gegessen hatte), doch Rebekah nimmt ihren Arm und dreht ihn um, bis Stefan kommt und die beiden unterbricht. Rebekah, Katherine, Stefan und Damon zusammen im Diner [[Datei:Tvd4x18stefdamrebkath.jpg|thumb]sitzen trifft Elena sich mit "em". Es stellt sich Heraus, dass es E'lijah '''M'ichaelson ist. Elijah küsst "Katherine", findet aber kurz danach heraus, dass es Elena ist.] Im Diner sagt Katherine den anderen, dass Elena jetzt vielleicht Tod ist, wenn "em" herausfindet wer sie ist. Sie erzählt ihnen auch dass es Elijah ist und sie Freunde sind (und damit meint sie '''Freunde). 'Rebekah verrät Stefan und Damon, wo die beiden sind. Stefan findet heraus, dass Katherine Elijah braucht um Klaus zu ihrer Freiheit zu überreden. thumb|leftKatherine bringt Damon und Rebekah zu einem kleinen Haus in der Stadt um ihnen dort "das Heilmittel zu geben". Sie macht einen Safe auf und sagt, dass das Heilmittel geklaut worden ist und nicht mehr darin ist. Damon durchschaut sie und Rebekah und Damon fangen an das Haus zu durchsuchen. Damon sieht das Aquarium ohne Fische und mit einer Box mit dem Heilmittel drin und will es herausholen (es ist mit Eisenkraut deswegen macht er es mit einem Kescher), aber Katherine drückt ihn unter Wasser und holt es sich selbst. Sie will abhauen, doch Rebekah stellt sich ihr in den Weg. Sie lässt das Heilmittel fallen und während Rebekah es auffängt kann sie dann abhauen. thumbKatherine taucht dann bei Elijah und Elena auf, sie bringt Elena das Genick und sagt zu Elijah "''Tut mir leid, ich wurde aufgehalten". Elijah spricht Katherine dann darauf an, dass sie Jeremy getötet hat und sie gibt es zu. Katherine merkt, dass Elena Elijah "zeigen" wollte, wie schlimm sie ist. Elijah fragt sie, wieso sie nichts für Elena fühlt. Die Person, die geanau das gleiche wie sie durchgemacht hatte und ihre Familie auch verloren hatte. Katherine verteitigt sich und sagt, dass sie sich schützen müsste. Elijah fragt sie ob, er auch nur zu ihrem Schutz da ist. Sie verneint das und gesteht ihm ihre Liebe. Elijah glaubt ihr nicht und geht. Katherine ist traurig und holt schließlich von einer Einwohnerin das Heilmittel. Dann trifft sie Elijah. Sie gibt ihm das Heilmittel und sagt, dass das was sie gesagt hatte die Warheit war, dass sie ihn Liebt. Graduation In Graduation kämpft Katherine gegen Elena, diese steht sogar kurz vor ihrem Tod. Als Elena sich wieder daran erinnert, dass Stefan ihr das Heilmittel zurückgegeben hat, holt sie das Heilmittel aus ihrer Tasche und steckt es in Katherines Mund. Sie lässt Katherine zubeißen, diese schluckt das Heilmittel und wird ohnmächtig und fällt auf den Boden. Elenas letzte Worte an Katherine: "Have a nice human life Katherine." Beziehungen Stefan Damon Stefan und Damon Mason Elena Klaus Elijah Caroline Ehemalige Diener *Emily Bennett' - Sie war 1864 Katherines Magd und eine mächtige Hexe. Katherine betrog sie, als sie den Leuten in der Stadt sagte, dass Emily eine Hexe ist. *'George Lockwood' - George war ein Werwolf, der Katherine beim Vortäuschen ihres Todes geholfen hatte. Sie und George machten einen Deal, indem er über ihr Verschwinden den Mund halten soll und sie gibt ihm den Mondstein. *'Jimmy' - Er war ein Freund von Mason. Katherine manipulierte ihn Mason anzugreifen, weil sie wollte dass Mason den Werwolf-Fluch aktivierte, was sie dann auch schaffte, den Mason tötete Jimmy und somit hatt er den Werwolf-Fluch aktiviert. *'Mason Lockwood' - Mason war ein Werwolf und ein romantischer Partner von Katherine. Katherine benutze ihn um an den Mondstein ranzukommen. Mason wurde von Damon getötet. *'Isobel Flemming' - Isobel war Elenas biologische Mutter und eine Nachfahrin von Katherine. Sie half Katherine bei ihrem Plan die Vampire aus der Gruft zu töten und Informationen über die Urvampire herauszufinden. Katherine half ihr eine Tageslichkette zu beschaffen, sodass sie ins Tageslicht gehen konnte. *'John Gilbert' - Indirekt. John sollte Isobel die Erfindung zu geben, die Johnathan Gilbert 1864 gehörte. John schafft es nicht die Erfindung zu kriegen, also holte Isobel sie sich selbst, indem sie Jeremy entführt. Sie gibt die Erfindung dann John, der sie dazu nutzt um die Vampire aus der Gruft zu töten, weil Katherine es wollte. *'Jenna Sommers' - Katherine benutze sie um Stefan und Elena auszuspionieren. Nachdem Katherine von Masons Tod erfahren hatte, befahl sie Jenna sich ein Messer in den Bauch zu rammen, aber sie überlebte und wurde danach nicht mehr manipuliert. *'Caroline Forbes' - Katherine bedrohte die neu verwandelte Caroline, dass wenn sie Katherine's Wünsche nicht erfüllt, Katherine sie dann töten wird. Katherine befahl Caroline Elena von Stefan fern zu halten, damit Katherine Zeit mit ihm verbringen kann. Jetzt stellt sie aber keine Bedrohung mehr für Caroline da, weil sie, als sie von Klaus ankunft erfahren hatte, geflohen ist. *'Matt Donovan' - Nachdem Katherine von Masons Tod erfahren hatte manipulierte sie Matt so, dass er Tyler Lockwood angreift. Tylers Werwolffluch sollte ausgelößt werden, damit sie ihn mit Bonnie, Caroline und Elena Klaus übergeben kann um sich ihre Freiheit zu erkaufen. *'Sarah' - Katherine manipulierte Sarah, damit sie Tyler angreift, falls Matt es nicht schafft. Und als Caroline Tylers und Matts Kampf beendete, attackierte sie ihn und Tyler tötete sie ausversehen, was den Werwolf-Fluch auslößte. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *erhöhte '''Kraft' und Geschwindigkeit. *gesteigerte Sinneswahrnehmung. *'Kontrolle über die Gefühle': Vampire können ihre Menschlichkeit ein- bzw. ausschalten. *'Manipulation' von Menschen (Urvampire können auch andere Vampire manipulieren). Trägt das Opfer Eisenkraut bei sich oder in der Blutbahn, ist eine Beeinflussung nicht möglich. Wenn ein Urvampir neutralisiert wird, wird die Manipulation aufgehoben. Eine andere Art der Manipulation ist das Beeinflussen der Träume von Vampiren, und diese zu steuern. *Vampire können durch ihre gesteigerte Selbstheilungskräfte auch schwerste Verletzungen, die für Menschen tödlich wären, überleben. *'Unsterblichkeit': Vampire sind fast unsterblich. Sie hören nach der Verwandlung auf zu altern und Krankheiten können ihnen nichts anhaben. Schwächen *'Sonnenlicht' verbrennt Vampire, sobald ihre Haut diesem ausgesetzt wird. Wenn der Vampir vollständig dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt wird, stirbt er binnen einer Minute. Urvampire heilen zwar schnell von den Verbrennungen, sind aber nicht vollständig immun gegen Sonnenlicht (siehe auch Lapislazu-Kristall). Hexen können einen Ring verzaubern, der es Vampiren ermöglicht, im Sonnenlicht zugehen. *'Eisenkraut' wirkt äußerlich wie Säure für einen Vampir, gerät es in die Blutbahn, wirkt es wie ein Gift bzw. Betäubungsmittel. Bei Urvampiren zeigt es nur begrenzte Wirkung, da auch Eisenkraut-Verletzungen schnell heilen. Katherine hat gelernt gegen Eisenkraut immun zu werden. *'Holzwaffen' verletzen einen Vampir. Trifft man das Herz eines Vampirs, stirbt dieser. Urvampire können nicht gepfählt werden, bleiben aber einige Stunden bewegungsunfähig. *'Feuer '''tötet Vampire, jedoch nicht Urvampire. *Ein '''Werwolf-Biss' vergiftet einen Vampir, er wird psychotisch, paranoid und stirbt letztendlich. Aufgrund dieser Schwäche streben Vampire schon seit Jahrhunderten die Ausrottung der Werwölfe an. Die einzig bekannte Heilung hierfür ist das Blut des Hybriden Klaus. Für Urvampire sind Werwolf-Bisse nicht tödlich. *Der natürliche Schutzzauber eines Wohnhauses verhindert, dass ein Vampir dieses betreten kann, sofern er nicht von einem Bewohner hereingebeten wurde. Wenn er ungeladen in einem Haus ist, wird er Orientierungslos und kann nicht atmen. *Wenn ein Vampir über längere Zeit kein Blut trinkt, beginnt er zu verhungern, er wird schwach, langsam und beginnt zu Mumifizieren. In diesem Zustand müssen sie verbleiben bis jemand ihnen Blut verabreicht. Auftritte ''' ''' Abweichungen vom Roman *Katherine wird im Buch häufig als schwächlich und lieblich beschrieben, Elena hingegen ist eine Art „Oberschlampe der Schule“ mit gutem Herz. In der Serie ist Elena eher das liebe, gütige „All-American Girl“, Katherine ist bösartig und manipulativ. *Sie trägt im Buch den Namen Catarina von Schwarzschild und kommt aus Deutschland. *In der Serie versucht Damon, Katherine wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Im Buch denken die Brüder, sie sei tot. *Im Buch versucht sie die Beziehung zwischen Damon und Stefan zu glätten indem sie den angeblichen Freitod in der Sonne sucht. *Im Buch kehrt sie nach 400 Jahren zurück um sich zu rächen, dass sich nach ihrem "Tod" die Salvatore-Brüder nicht vertragen haben. *Im Buch hat sie blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Diese Beschreibung entspricht in der Serie eher Caroline Forbes. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Petrova-Familie Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Untot